Twist Of Fate
by BryannaC
Summary: So what if in Fevuary...What if Fitz shows up at Eli's house instead of Clares. What would happen in my point of veiw. I suck at summary's my apology's. But it's really good and i hope you like it to!  Fitz-Eli-Clare-Adam   Possible Alli   And Parents!
1. Prologue!

My eyes, they felt heavy, I was leaning forward supported by something behind me. I was sitting I could tell, my back hurt, it always did when I sat to long. My mouth seemed dry but it's probobly because my mouth was open and breathing was hard, heavy. Thinking was slow, train of thought scrambled, nothing made sense, and even if it did I dont remember a thing. It was like when you have a rough day and go to bed exhausted, you wake up not remembering the previous day...My hair felt matted and lay across my eyes, my head pounded and ribs ached. Something happened that I couldnt remember and I had the tiniest sick feeling I didnt want to remember.

I sat back and relized my harms were behind me, I jerked on them and to my dismay, they stayed firmly in place behind my back tied to the chair I sat in. I bit down in efforts to pull harder, and tasted the damp fibers of cloth between my teeth instead of hardened calcium. My stomach tightened, I was beginning to get anxious. I tried to lift my feet but found that they were tied to each leg of the chair. My heart took off at an erratic pace, sweat dewed up on my brow, my stomach was doing little terrified flips, and I knew even in the slow trance my mind was in, I wouldnt like what I opened my eyes to. And I couldnt be more right. Because as I lifted my my eye lids there sat not 5 feet from me, gun in hand, none other than Mark Fitzgerald smirking devilishly at me.

He saw my eyes opened and stood and made his way slowly to me, taking each step like a prize. I hoped that in a time like this i'd faint from fear. But I wouldnt be so lucky.

What did you think?


	2. Begining Broken

_**A beating, broken, swearing, disturbing parts. Reat at own risk,**_

_**Each step he took, my heart beat faster. Each second his eyes starred me down, I felt the prickles sting my face. Each time I wanted to say something the gag stopped me. Each time i looked up...There he was the guy I thought I had gotten rid of after "A Night In Vegas" drawing closer, gun in hand, breathing on it, and using his shirt to polish the weapon. I looked away, trying to empty my mind, and scream in my head to wake up. This had to be a dream. But when i looked back up he was standing now only mere inches from me. He gripped the gun with steel fingers and clenched his jaw. Then glanced at me, the smirk still planted in place. **_

_**"Hi Eli, How have you been?" He asked, his eyes glinting when I peeked through my bangs. **_

_**" " I stayed silent, I didnt know what to say, even if I did I couldnt really.**_

_**"Are you still mad about Vegas night?" He asked anger beginning to lace his tone. **_

_**" " I glared up at him frustration beginning to bubble in me. That was when he lost the pleasant attitude and went strait to buisness. **_

_**"Well so am I!" He roared launching himself at me, his hands gripping the chair behind my shoulders, our faces were so close, our noses almost touched. My glare died as I looked away from his hateful glare. But that only fueled his fire.**_

_**"Look at me! You stupid Emo Freak!" He growled venomously using his left hand to grab my chin roughly and forced me to look at him strait in the eye. In the short moment I saw them all I could see is he had hell to pay, revenge to be given, and pay back. His face only got closer as his hot breath hit my face in waves. As much as I tried not to smell his unbrushed teeth, I couldnt help but notice he didnt smell of beer, or drugs, or cigarrettes. Nothing to change his outlook on things for a few hours. My stomach knotted. Well if he didnt get drunk or stonned or smoked his lungs dry, then he obviously kidnapped me 100% clear headed. No level of indifference to influence him, he did this not out of spite, but out of revenge. **_

_**"Do you know why your here?" He asked agognizingly slow pulling his body away from the chair I was tied to.**_

_**" " Beside the whole before Vegas Night Dance. I had no idea. He checked over my facial expression and checkled roughly. **_

_**"You really are dumb Emo Boy." He muttered**_

_**"Does giving me a fake ID, with a convicted arsonists stats on it ring a bell? Does getting me arrested TWICE! Ring a bell? Hmmm how bout switching cups and making me throw up? Oh i dont know, does fighting me outside the drug store ring a bell? How about even picking a fight with me over that stupid death mobile you drive." He muttered venom and disgust soaked his voice as he jabbered on, on all the bad things i've done to him. I lost track of what he was saying and took the time to examine him. He was dressed in new clothes, or so it looked, his T-Shirt and sweatshirt were 2 dull shades of pine green. His pants were blue jeans, black sneakers. On his face a scabbed over cut doned it's place on his right cheek, his hair was shaggier then the last time I saw of him, his body looked like he'd been working out in his time in juvie. **_

_**"And you know Eli It's all your fault, you and your irritating self got you into this. But if juvie had better security.." He talked slower with each word and it sounded like he didnt care yet he was proud of himself in some way. Then he got right in my face again, that smirk planted on his lips again.**_

_**"You may not be here right now" He whispered right in my ear. I shivered as a burst of disgust and anger rushed through me. **_

_**"Knowing you Fitz. You probobly stabbed them, and escaped. Your crazy!" I yelled muffled by the gag between my teeth. But he understood, because in a split second everything got hazy. Tears sprung in my eyes, and my had was pounding. I thought he punched me untill I looked up. Metal met flesh and bone because the silver 9 milimeter gun was spattered in my blood, my head was throbbing like it had been stomped on and ran over. And the slow wet trickle of blood oozed down from a cut which felt like a spot between my temple and the side of my head, covered in bloody black hair. I felt the pain like i'd been shot. My face pinched as I sucked in gulps of air between my teeth, letting out groans and hissing at the immense pain. **_

_**"You know Eli, Clare and Adam are a big upset fearful mess right now" He muttered wiping the gun off again. My anger boiled.**_

_**"Leave them alone!" I gasped as my head pounded from wanting to scream. He snickered.**_

_**"I dont think you have the right to tell me what to do Emo Boy" He stated angrily yet smug.**_

_**"The hell I dont!..." I began to say but the chair I was sitting in was thrown over landing me on my side. The chair slid all the way to the other end of the brightly lit room still the back end collided with the wall. His shoulders hunched he stalked towards me untill he towered over me, then his boot clad foot came in contact with my ribs over and over and over! **_

_**"You will shut up! You wont talk! You are the insane phyco! You are the trouble maker! That's why your in this kind of situation! You will die!" He screamed at me as he kicked me, but to me it sounded as if he was yelling at himself. I stayed quiet through most of them. But i felt my ribs explode and a few cracks and snaps thundered around the room.**_

_**"Stop! Please!" I gasped as he continued.**_

_**"Shut up!" He screamed kicking me twice as hard. i knew i caused controversy back before Vegas Night. And I knew I deserved a little visit maybe a fist fight, he'd get caught taken to jail or something. But I never thought i'd be kidnapped and beaten like this...My chair was lifted suddenly and my face flew back, then I dont know what happend. My eye lids began to close everything was getting dark. But I didnt pass out. Much to my displeasure. No I was still awake, but my mind was getting slow again, and my eyes wouldnt open. I felt my head smack against concrete then. It was like i was a ragdoll for a small child being whipped around as the child pranced around excidedly. One of is fists gripped my hair at the roots, as the other right and left hooked me like a boxer would trying to take down the opponet. **_

_**"Im sorry!" I pleaded. as my head smacked the rock hard wall again.**_

_**"I said shut up!" He bellowed as he threw the chair down again causing the wooden poles of the back support to crack. I couldnt move an inch to protect my face, my ribs, my man-hood, my nothing. He made sure I was bound tight. He kicked the back support, it hurt when he kicked my back but, it wasnt as bad as other parts of me.I felt him fumbling with the hard wood untill he lifted me up and I felt my self falling through a bit, but my hands still bound incredibly tight. I looked up, through a bit, but my hands still bound incredibly tight. I looked up, my left eye swollen, my swollen. My body ached and throbbed. But it was only the beginning. Wood collided with the side of my head, as he swung them like bats at me. He would throw them at me, a few hit me in the stomach, others smack dab right in the face. when those didnt suit him enough he used his fists again. He punched for my nose, but I was determined to avoid anything broken on my face, so I dodged it mildly because he landed on my bottom lip popping open busting it. The slow trail of crimson began to ooz out but stayed close to the wound. His next punch landed me on my swollen eye again. And i knew I would have a black eye for certain. **_

_**"FITZ STOP!" I screamed despite the absolute torture my body was in. His nostrils flared his body began to quiver. I didnt think I pissed him off this much, but I guess I as wrong. He grabbed the remaining peices to the chair and threw it across the room till the chair and wall collided, wood shattered and splinters rained apon and around me. My shoulders lifted, and I rolled a few times away from the wall, I could feel my hands still behind my back, wrapped tightly in my mind. My ribs felt like I as breathing fire. My head felt like i'd been trampled, and everything else just added to my bigger pains. I felt my eyes give way, I felt my thoughts slow down. I know I was close to passing out. And right before I lost conciousness as I felt myself being lifted and dragged away. **_

_**What did you all think? I hope chapter 1 was worth the wait. i hope it's great! sooo let me know by pressing the most amazinf beautiful great reveiw button down below. **_

_**Untill next time guys!**_

_**Disclaimer- Own Neon Green Converse!, I own Neon Green Bed Sheets and a miniture scale 1963 cadillac hearse. my future car...but sadly not degrassi...Eli and Clare...Tear sad now.**_


End file.
